Home Again
by Out of Lullabies
Summary: Sequel to Home: The Kira case has been solved and closed for months, but for Grace it's still difficult accepting that everyone she cares for survived after all. Why L refuses to talk about it she is determined to find out. A family wedding brings Grace and L back to Wammy's House where they learn just how much everyone has been keeping from them while they've been away. LxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Ghosts

I do not own Death Note or any of the characters created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takseshi Obata. I'm just a huge fan. The million other original characters in this story belong to me.

_ The room was alive with electricity. The affable light that had glinted in Light Yagami's eyes now flashed to cold malice. My heart pounded in my chest as I glanced over at L, busy on the computer, unaware of the change. Something was badly wrong and it wasn't Yagami's constant mood swings. We had been accustomed to them for months, even having private discussions at night about our concerns. Jude had grown more and more frustrated as time had went on for the simple reason that of all the minds in the world, Light's was the one he could not read. _

_But with that split-second change in his expression I suddenly could. And it bloody terrified me beyond words._

_Kira had never left after all._

**Chapter 1 - Ghosts**

Madrid, Spain – June 2007

I woke up with a start, a scream strangled in my throat. It always was so real, the memories of Tokyo and Kira and how close we had all come to oblivion. The familiar typing abruptly ended and in one fluid motion, L joined me on the bed, pulling me into his arms as he usually did and murmuring. "Another nightmare, G?"

I nodded, still unable to speak, the fear still as prevalent as it had always been. My first case outside of the U.K. and I had almost royally botched it. It still embarrassed me to think about it. I clung to him tightly and sighed. "We all almost- Jude, Wammy, you…"

Above my head, I heard an exasperated groan. "Cassandra Grace, for the last time, it's over. We have survived, Light Yagami is dead…"

As my heart rate slowed, I grew perturbed with his dismissal. "I know that, I am bloody fully aware of it, L. It doesn't make it any better when I'm assaulted with it in my sleep, it's not like I can defend myself when I'm unconscious."

He was silent and started stroking my hair. "It has been months since we closed the case. I worry that it still is causing you such pain."

I pulled apart from him to give him a pointed look in the darkened hotel room. "If this is about seeing that Harley Street quack…"

"It's not a terrible suggestion, to be prescribed a sleeping aid, dearest."

"Ha, pot meet kettle."

I could tell he was frowning as my eyes adjusted to the light emanating from his laptop in the corner of the room. "I have every right to be concerned. The night terrors have never been this often and they come without the slightest provocation."

My eyes widened. "Without _provocation_? L, we all almost _died._ They are more than bleeding night terrors. It's more akin to post traumatic stress."

"Exactly why you should see the doctor, G."

"Rubbish." I crossed my arms. "I wish I had stayed asleep."

He gave me a bemused smile and took my hand. "Nonsense, now that you have awoken you may assist me with the correspondence I have just received."

"Sleep is sounding worlds better than that." I rejoined but let him lead me to his computer at the desk. "So, what is it this time?"

L clicked on a file embedded in an email. "You have the artless way of rejecting an idea without treading on someone's feelings, an ability I sadly lack. I greatly have need of your aid now." He turned the screen completely towards me, his face full of displeasure. "Liam wishes me to wear _that."_

I couldn't suppress the urge to giggle. "Oh my." Liam and Anne's idea of their traditional English wedding had apparently expanded to include morning suits. Always a charming look, but to imagine L in one required a stretch of the imagination that I wasn't capable of at half five in the morning. "I especially like the top hat."

"Of course you would say that. I cannot wear this, G. Why must he insist on his groomsmen dressing up at all?"

I leaned against him, trying to smother my laughter in his shoulder. "People dress up when they are in weddings, L. In fact, shocking as it may be, people also dress up when they are _getting_ married."

"Well, I didn't." L replied with an indignant sniff.

"Yes, yes I know. I was there, remember?"

His miffed look melted away as he sat me down on his lap. "So you were."

"Otherwise you would have married yourself."

"I'm painfully aware of that."

"Anyway," I draped my arms around his neck and dropped my head down to his ear. "I am certain you can fight your own misgivings and do something nice for Liam and Anne who, after all, postponed their wedding just so it could be certain their dear friend, L could attend…"

He cleared his throat and I could sense him weakening. "It, it was rather kind of them to accommodate me in that regard, yes…"

"And, mind you, it's one day. The service, the wedding breakfast and then you'll be free of it." I left a kiss by his ear as I finished my plea. "It will mean ever so much to Anne…"

He tried one last argument fruitlessly. "I will look so foolish."

"Hasn't truly been something you worried about before. Why start?"

L fixed me with a pointed look. "Not the best attempt at a compliment, Grace."

I chuckled in agreement. "Well remember the hour. I'm not my best in the middle of the night."

"Oh I don't know…" his arms snaked around my waist as a devilish grin formed on his lips. "Sometimes that's when you do your best work."

I flushed scarlet and cleared my throat. "Erm, anyway, it's not like you haven't worn disagreeable clothing in the past, like ties… and skirts."

The smile vanished. "The female attire, _as you are well aware, _was for a case. There would be no reason I would voluntarily choose to dress like a woman apart from that."

"Yes, I know that too. Here, think of the wedding as a mission, one where you have a truly important job, and the suit is required to complete your objective." When I could tell he wasn't being swayed by my argument, I gave him a winsome smile and started toying with his wild black hair. "And you won't wear it long, I can assure you of that…"

"Now you are appealing to my finer nature." He murmured before stealing a long kiss that made my heart explode with the contact. Nothing had changed in the almost two years since our first kiss in the hallways of Wammy's. I marveled at the sheer power of feeling every time.

When his fingertips started to slide my nightgown strap off my shoulder, I playfully protested. "Now, now, I thought you were working."

"I was…. I should return to it, after all, that's the only reason we are getting this break to go back to Winchester is if I complete my investigation as planned…" He gave his laptop a cursory glance and shrugged. "But it isn't like I can't catch up. I am me after all."

I grinned and easily let myself be distracted with his touches and lips from the thoughts that never really left the back of my mind. Yes, it had been months, but the Kira case had changed me, I could feel it with every fiber of my being. The world wasn't the same, and neither for that matter, was L. He had only gotten _more_ protective as time passed and even more ardently affectionate, not that I minded that bit.

As he laid me down on the bed and resumed his kisses, I started losing myself to the feeling, finally forcing my fears to lie dormant for a short while as the pleasure intensified. To note that we had hardly had a moment alone during the Kira case would be a generous estimation so I understood why the need was so strong in both of us now. It seemed like we could never get close enough, which, after we'd had our fleeting mortality thrown in our faces was quite understandable.

"You are right, however." I whispered as sunlight started to stream through the windows, "I do have a way of rejecting an idea without treading on someone's feelings, don't I?"

L stopped short, holding himself above me as he realized what I meant. "Not exactly what I had in mind, being that I wished you to neutralize the suit issue, not endorse it. Hopefully next time, you will take my side."

"I always do." I smiled back at him. "But I couldn't pass up such an opportunity nonetheless."

My husband frowned but I could tell he was slightly pleased. "At least all of your negotiations aren't to solely benefit you. You could truly be a danger to the social order."

"Then it's a relief I work for the good guys, isn't it?"

"Very much so." His voice lowered as he slipped his shirt up over his head, revealing the G symbol I treasured on his chest. "After all, someone must keep you in line."

"Clever boy," I teased in return. "You almost made that seem like a chore."

"I may at times whinge on about work, but never this sort."

"It's much appreciated. Although you don't seem to complain about work nearly as much as you used to."

"Well," L paused with a thoughtful smile. "It stands to reason that with having you here such a feeling would decrease. Most of the complaints before were connected to that."

"I'm not just a stress reliever you know, Louie."

"Oh, I'm aware, you are so much more than that, my Grace."

My momentary frustration gave way to another burst of happiness and I pulled him toward me as my mobile started to buzz repeatedly by our heads.

"Blast it…"

"Leave it…"

'Ha, the first time you do such a thing, I'll follow suit." I managed to reach the phone just as it stopped its vibrations. "Damn, missed it."

"It was fate." L suggested as he pressed his lips against my neck.

"No, just bad timing." Closing my eyes to savor the feeling, I jolted when the mobile emitted one last buzz. I opened my eyes to see a text message superseding a calendar event announcing that today was the day we would finally step foot again in England. The text was a message of the same effect.

**06:15 From: Annie**:

YOU ARE COMING HOME TODAY! :D XD ;)

I had to grin when I showed the message to L. "Ah Anne, she always was an early riser. To think how you used to wish to be free to travel and now you cannot wait to return."

"Times change." I smiled to myself as I reread her text. "Home, we're going home."

For a Winchester girl who had spent far too long in Tokyo and now Madrid, it could truly not come fast enough.

_AN: Okay, I'm going to make a go at this sequel again, but I'm definitely going to need my readers' awesome support! What do you want to see in this sequel? Which characters do you miss the most? I can't wait to hear it all!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises

_**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

_** I decided to change the title of this story, thanks to my husband. He casually had asked "Is your new story called Home Again?" And I thought "Well now it is!"**_

_**If you watch the new Twilight Zone episode "The Comedian", you may see that it follows a familiar story of using a power to rid the world of people ... hmmm ...**_

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

"JUST LISTEN TO THE MUSIC OF THE TRAFFIC IN THE CITY,

LINGER ON THE SIDEWALK WHERE THE NEON SIGNS ARE PRETTY…"

"…And after that, Glynnis and Roger didn't speak for four days! It was a standoff no one had seen since the old order…"

"You mean like the _Silent Treatment of 2003_?!" I shouted over the incredibly loud music blaring in the Rolls Royce that Peter was driving through West London. I was seated next to him like the old days as well. L had opened his laptop and was busy working in the back seat, earplugs blocking out the bombastic sound.

"Exactly Gracie! My, that was quite a row for the ages." Peter smiled as he stopped at the red light. "It's good to see so much has changed since that time."

"Indeed, but it's also a comfort to know things _haven't_ changed! You'd think that The Copper would mellow a bit in her old age!"

"Little chance of that happening!" Peter chuckled as he pulled up to a building off of the Notting Hill High Street. "Aha! Looks like we are here!"

I knew he was right when I saw colorful balloons bobbing in the breeze on the balcony above our heads and a banner hanging from the railings. "_Welcome Home Ryuzakis!"_ It read in bold artistic letters. I grinned, thrilled to finally be there.

"The Cornell family traditions still stand, I see."

"To say that Annie has been effusive about your homecoming is a bit of an understatement." Peter noted as I signaled to L that we had arrived. Of course, he was blissfully unaware as always and kept typing.

Catching Peter's eye and lifting a finger up to my lips, I slipped out of the car and opened the back door as quietly as I could. Sliding up next to L on the seat, I proceeded to nibble on his earlobe which made him jump quite comically. When he finally recovered and removed his earplugs, I shrugged. "I tried to tell you we were here."

"Through speaking in tongues?" He sputtered as he attempted to control the pink coloring his cheeks.

"Whatever works."

Losing the battle against turning red, L closed his laptop and gave me a pointed look. "Cassandra Grace, need I remind you; we are in public in the presence of others. You must show some restraint."

"In public?! Come now, it's Peter! We are with family!" I laughed, pulling him out of the car.

"Even so…" He continued grumbling the entire time. "Some things are meant to stay private."

A high-pitched screech interrupted our conversation and we looked up in surprise at the sound.

"THEY'RE HERE! LEE! THEY'RE HERE!"

I beamed even more at L. Anne had definitely not diminished in enthusiasm or volume over the time we had been away. "But apparently not our arrival! Come on!"

* * *

"Come in! Come in!" Anne squealed, diving at the both of us and covering us with hugs and kisses. "Gracie! L! I missed you both so much!"

I couldn't deny that the tears had started as soon as I laid eyes on my sister. She was positively glowing and even more beautiful in person. She wore a loose-fitting tunic that shimmered in a wide array of colors and her dark hair was pulled up into a high bun on her head. You could never deny Anne Walters was an artist by her manner of dress. It had been so long, longer than ever before that we hadn't been in the same town, let alone the same country. The flood of emotions made me speechless as I held her tight. Even her scent reminded me of home.

L carefully edged around us to enter the flat, knowing us girls needed our own moment, which of course soon included jumping up and down and more hugs.

"I'm so glad that the stupid Kira business is over with," Anne could hardly talk through her happy tears. "I was so worried. I drove Liam mad!"

"Oi, she did nothing of the sort!" Anne's fiancé, the tall and gregarious Liam Cornell called warmly from inside the flat. "I was just as worried, even more! But I always had faith in you all, I never doubted any of you for a second - especially this one!" He spotted L hovering in their foyer and clapped him in a bone-crunching hug. "Hello mate! How's married life been treating you, then?"

L never had gotten quite used to Liam's effusive welcomes and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder. "Good evening, Liam. It's very well indeed. Thank you to Anne and yourself for your hospitality."

"Are you kidding?!" Anne teased as she pulled me inside and finally closed the door behind us. "I'm over the moon to have you guys here for the whole weekend! It'll be like old times—all of us under one roof like back at Nan's!"

I laughed at L and Liam's differing reactions to that memory. Liam, while in awe of L, couldn't really put in his work hours, especially while sharing the same bedroom. L of course had never really learned to share or be mindful of others' need to sleep. It had been quite the experience.

Liam came forward to give me one of his giant bear hugs that lifted me off of my feet. "Oh yeah, everyone will need to see you! Mum couldn't believe it when I told her you had gotten hitched so unexpected like that. She kept insisting I was having her on. Nan thought it was intensely romantic and that she knew Elliott had it in him deep down."

L colored slightly and Anne gave us a knowing smile. "Yes, that's the general consensus from what I've heard. Jinya's been after Fritz about losing his romance king crown to L. She won't rest until he reclaims it."

"She'll have him skywriting her love poetry next." I rolled my eyes.

"Who knows? It's probably happened already!"

"Well hopefully he didn't crash again if he did so."

"With how Jinya can be she'd probably think that was romantic as well." L chuckled. "Her beloved sacrificing his safety for her and all that."

"Lord, she probably would!"

The flat was on the smaller end but it was evident that Anne was at home here. The walls were painted in swirls of color that I knew was by her hand. A sofa bed was laid out with care and the bookcases and shelves were absolutely crammed with framed photographs. She laughed as I took everything in. "I was so pleased when it was okay to put photos out again. I missed everyone's faces."

"Me too." I noted, drinking in the images of little Ella and Matt and Mello, Omar and Linda, Kensey, Walseka and Beto, Jude, Near, of course Fritz and Jinya, Wammy and Roger- my family who I would see soon. She even had a photo from the impromptu wedding our last night at Wammy's House which I had never had the opportunity to see. In the shot, Anne and Liam were posing with big grins holding up glasses of champagne, L was looking pretty pleased with himself and there I was in my red dress, beaming but still half shell-shocked.

"Ooh I love that one," My sister noticed it as well. "The last time we were all together."

I turned to her, feeling the emotions building once more. "We can't allow that much time to pass without seeing each other again."

I could see her eyes were very bright. "Absolutely not! I won't let it happen! Lee and me will have to come to _you_ instead!"

"Sounds like a plan, Annie!" Liam returned cheerfully and turned to L. "So, mate, if you'll follow me, I can show you where to put your cases. We'll be crashing out here while you two have our room. The sofa mattress is a little wonky."

I didn't want to take them from their own bedroom and made an effort to dissuade them. "Only if you're sure, we can be perfectly fine out here, you know."

"Of course, we're sure. That's what family does!" Anne insisted and L smiled.

"You are starting to sound like Mrs. Cornell, Anne."

"Well, good! I'd better if I'm going to be a Mrs. Cornell too!"

I grinned at my sister. "Are you ready to be a bride, Annie?"

"You bet! I've waited long enough! Wammy's year and then some! I think I've had the patience of a saint! What's it like being married, Gracie?"

I smirked, looking toward the bedroom where the lads had gone. "You do know being married to whom I married to is a singular experience of which there could be no comparison."

She giggled. "Of course, I know that. But how is it?"

"Well it does change things quite a bit. You can't truly storm off and leave in a middle of a row, so I've gotten better at making amends much earlier. You aren't solely yourself anymore, you're part of something that is bigger than you alone. And of course, getting to spend every night together is wonderful too. We really didn't get to do so in Japan." I smiled. "So in conclusion, married life is lovely. Sometimes I still can't believe we truly are."

Anne smiled more. "I think it was inevitable, but I certainly thought Lee and me would beat you two to the altar. Looks like L had other plans!"

"I still don't see that weddings are so difficult to plan," L noted as he re-joined us. "I planned our wedding within the course of one day."

"Well Louie, sometimes the bride wants a little input." I teased as he slipped an arm around my waist. "You're fortunate that I was so agreeable about it."

"As I recall, your prerequisites for a wedding were that it was in a beautiful place, that Watari would walk you down the aisle and you'd marry someone who loved you more than anything." He turned to me with a tender smile. "Check, check and check."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Aw, the pair of you are adorable! Well, our wedding is almost here – one week away now! And we sure have planned it down to everything, but I'd be quite all right with only those three things too, I reckon." Liam returned and pulled his fiancée into his arms for a quick kiss. Then he turned to us. "Now L mate, will that suit I sent you be up to snuff? It doesn't really have a tie to fiddle with so I thought you'd be grand."

L frowned and I gave him a little nudge which made him remember his manners and clear his throat. "Oh! Oh of course, Liam. Whatever you prefer."

"I have to say part of me picked those suits just so I could see if L would really wear it!" Anne teased giving me a wink.

"I do know it will mean a lot to you, Anne, so I will manage." L explained. "After all, that's what family does."

My best friend spilled over into tears again as she threw her arms around my husband in gratitude and I realized once again why I loved this man so much. He was absolutely full of surprises.

* * *

L looked up mildly surprised from his computer when I stepped out onto the balcony much later that evening. "Oh hello. I would have expected you to be asleep for hours now."

I raised an eyebrow. "After not seeing Anne Walters for over year? Do be serious, I'm surprised it's not dawn." I padded over to the unoccupied chair, wrapping the afghan I had taken from the bedroom around myself and looked down at the street, sounds of traffic several streets over. "I'm not used to the quiet anymore."

"It will come back to you." L replied. "It always does."

"I suppose." The cool breeze fell on my skin and I closed my eyes with a smile. "It's rather nice to be home."

"We aren't home yet." My matter of fact husband pointed out as he resumed his typing.

"All right, Killjoy. _Home _home. England. The place of our birth. To think we'll be seeing all of the kids again in a few days' time. I can't believe it."

"Well, I am not at all certain I _was_ born here." L noted and I couldn't help letting out a groan.

"Do stop splitting hairs. You are very well aware of what I mean."

"Yes yes. Wammy's House, I know. Winchester. Where we grew up." He gave me a shy smile. "Where I met you."

"Indeed, you did." I smiled back then sighed. "I still can't get past that nightmare this morning. It was so terrifying, I daren't sleep yet."

"G, you can't compromise your sleep because of a bad dream. That's why you always doze so easily throughout the waking hours. Even I must sleep every once in a while."

I shivered then and he noticed. "I can't. I can't because I'll never stop having these dreams until I know why."

"You may never understand the content of your dreams, dearest."

"I need to try. I feel like these dreams are trying to tell me something." I gave him a determined look. "Something about the Kira case. Something that I don't know."

In his eyes flashed a glimpse of fear that he quickly tried to hide. Of course I didn't miss it. "We solved it, Cassandra Grace. There you go ruminating about old cases again..."

I shut my eyes as the familiar nightmare's images filled my mind. "Yagami becomes Kira before my eyes. In a matter of seconds. He glares right through me and I can't say anything...my voice is gone, I'm frozen. I desperately try to tell you and Wammy what I'm seeing and I can't." I hung my head. "And then it's too late."

L was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as I could hear him fidget in his seat. "Grace, we are not continuing this conversation..."

I stood up then, infuriated. "Since when do you tell me when I can talk? L, I'm not stupid, every time I mention this dream you change the subject. Why is that?"

He hid his eyes from me and closed his laptop setting it beside him. "G, please..."

I was far from done, now that I could see even more how the talk of Kira and my nightmare affected him. "It seems ages ago now, but once you vowed to keep nothing from me. Do you even remember that?"

He rose from his seat and crossed his arms. "I care not what I said then. This is different. The Kira case is _over, _Grace! I refuse to speak of this further!"

"Well hard luck, I'm not finished speaking!"

His expression was becoming more despairing by the minute. "It's enough for me to carry, not you as well. Allow me to do this for you. Let me have a semblance of bloody control!"

"I know it had to do with me. When Jude and I were banished from headquarters, he kept staring at me as if I was to break at any moment. You've been different since. What happened? What did I do wrong?"

L whirled on me then, his face like thunder. "You were there! And you shouldn't have been! It was a catastrophic lapse in my judgment!"

Hot tears started to prick my eyes but I fought them back. "Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" I glared down at the empty street trying to compose myself. "Good to know your opinion of me has never changed. I was a true fool to believe it had."

I heard him hesitate behind me in that dithering way of his when he was determining if his touch would be welcome. As much as it would irritate me, it was understandable that when the man had longed to be close for years and had to hold himself back that he would still be cautious.

"Dearest, I spoke without thinking…" He finally began, his fingertips grazing my shoulder.

"As if that's not a common occurrence." I sniffed, sorely tempted to tell him to clear off. It appeared I didn't have the willpower for a rebuff as my body remained still.

He released me on his own accord. "That was not necessary."

"I don't care."

"Why are you being so difficult? You accepted before that there were things I could not disclose to you regarding my cases. Why is this time different?"

I spun around to face him. "Because _before_, there was no _us._ _Before_, we hadn't taken vows to be one and share our lives. I'm your _wife, _that's why it is bleeding different this time!" How on earth didn't he see that?

His face fell. "You don't believe I know that?"

"You could have fooled me!"

"Grace! L! For goodness sake! Keep it _down_!"

We turned to see Anne at the window, wearing a look of disbelief. I immediately felt a wave of guilt. We truly were not the best house guests by half.

I stopped short and turned back to L, placing my hands on my hips. "Yes, need I remind you, Louie, we are in public in the presence of others. You must show some restraint!"

He didn't care for his words being thrown back at him and frowned. "Intimate moments and rows are not the same thing, Grace."

"They are when it's the middle of the night and we have neighbors!" My sister hissed in a loud whisper. "Now come back inside before we receive a noise complaint! What sort of behavior is this for an aunt and uncle, then?!"

We turned to her in shock. "Aunt and uncle?!" Good Lord, was she...?

Standing in the window, Anne let her hand fall onto her stomach and finally grinned. "Well, you two can't have all the adventures, can you?"

* * *

Peter's Playlist : Downtown - Petula Clark

_As always I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
